Twisted Twilight episoide 1
by NaokiFlame
Summary: When 18 year old, Seto Kiba is kidnapped from his own home, he discovers himself caught in the middle of a deadly plan to rule all of Japan, and more! Will he allow himself to go through with the plan, or will he switch forces and become a one-man army, t


Twisted Twilight episode 1

Written By: Shawnee Carder (shuki-san)

Rating: NC-17

All characters belong to Yu-gi-oh

ENJOY!

**Episode 1: Meeting of Two Evil Sins**

A tall man sat down at a desk, full of white papers and orange envelops, he picked one up looked at it and threw it down on the ground. He leaned his head back and ran a large hand through brown spikes as he rested his head to the side of his left shoulder. "Hmm…" He noticed a pink note on his desk, he picked it up and kicked his feet onto the desk as he read it slowly inside of his head. "Come meet me at your HQ. Love, you know who." The man ripped up the paper and threw it on the ground, as he heard a knock on the door, he cleared his throat and shouted. "Come in!" With that, a small click and a door shut was heard, a mid-aged woman walked into the room, she was wearing a long black dress, and her long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, she had two pieces hanging down in the front of her face. "Mr. Seto, there is a phone call on line 3 for you, it's, your… wife…?" Seto looked down to the red light that was flashing on the black phone, he picked it up and answered it as he moved his hand for the other woman to leave his office.

The woman walked out slowly and closed the door slowly behind her, she stood in the hallway for a few minutes as she then looked up above her and jumped up as she pulled herself up into the silver vent. She crawled over to the room where Seto was as she listened slowly. "Hmm, sneaky one Mr. Seto." The woman spoke under her own breathe as she listened slowly to the conversation that was going on between the two on the phone. "Hello?" Seto said as he listened to a soft voice reply to his every word. "Hello." The woman said softly. Seto leaned his head down on his left palm as he listened. "Look if this is a joke then end it now." Seto said with a cocky voice. "It's not putting you in a good mood, Mr. Seto, not to hear from your best friend." Seto listened once more before he hung up the phone, and leaned his body back in the chair that he was sitting in, he closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face. "Ugh!" Seto let out a loud yell as he was pulled down to the ground by a small arm, he fell to the floor as the chair he was sitting in rolled out from under him, he closed his eyes and glared up to a woman with long brown hair, his eyes widened as he looked at her and watched as she began to choke him. "So you're the one they all fear?" The woman looked down and leaned her face down to his ear as she whispered. "Your not to scary in person." The woman smiled and kissed his check as he passed out by the strength of her chocking.

The next morning Seto woke up in a small stone room, with a bar door in front of him, he was being held down to the ground with chains, and a bandage was wrapped around his stomach, he was wearing black leather pants and black leather boots that buckled on the sides. He cleared his throat as he slowly began to regain focus. He looked ahead of him as he saw a group of men come walking into the room. He leaned himself back as he slowly got up onto his knees. One of the men walked into the room and stood in front of him as the other two walked behind him and stood with there arms crossed. Seto looked up in front of him to the man was that now bending down in front of him. "Good evening Seto." The man smiled and winked, his long blonde hair fell down into his face as he bounced back up to his feet. "Who the fuck are you people?" Seto yelled.

The man who had spoken to him before bent down again and began to talk slowly. "Oh, sorry about before, I didn't mean to send Serenity after you, it was supposed to be Tea. But, there sisters and it's hard to keep track. My name is Malik." Malik looked down to Seto and smiled, as he looked to one of the men. "Release him." The men walked over and unlocked the chains around his wrists. "Thank you." Seto said as he stood up slowly and looked around him to notice the room was actually a dungeon type thing, only above him was a glass window that showed the sky and stars, along with the bright silver moon. Malik looked to the other 2 men and nodded as they walked out of the room. "Beautiful isn't it?" Malik asked Seto. Seto nodded as he looked down to Malik. "Why aren't you mean like that chick?" Seto asked slowly moving away from Malik. Malik laughed a little and smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall underneath the large glass roof. "Well first off, I apologized for that, and Serenity needs to start taking medication." He laughed and sighed for a moment. "She's a little hell girl." Seto smiled and laughed a little as Malik walked over to him, Malik shoved Seto up against the wall and kissed him passionately. "Don't worry Seto… things will turn out to be alright, if you just give it time." Malik parted from their embrace as me moved out of the way allowing Seto to breathe, Malik walked out of the way and left the cell. He turned around and threw a card on the floor in the middle of the room. And looked to Seto. "Come out when your ready, your room is down the hall 4 doors from here." Seto looked at the card and back up to Malik, he watched him walk away down the hall. Seto quickly ran to the card. He picked it up and examined it making sure that it wasn't a trick. He waited several moments and walked to the door and scanned the card. The bars turned blue and opened slowly. Seto walked out of the room and made his way down the hallway.

When Seto reached the fourth door down from his cell, he placed his hand on the door knob and opened it slowly, he walked inside and shut the door behind him locking it to be safe. He made his way next to the bed and picked up a white dress shirt. He threw it over his pale body and buttoned it up slowly. Seto threw himself down on the bed and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breathe and wondered to himself. _Why did that guy kiss me… and why did I like it? What's wrong with you Seto, snap out of it, you've been kidnapped, from your own home last night and basically rapped by a guy that you don't even know... and I don't even swing that way! What is going on with me? _Seto leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the warmth of the orange light in the room soothed Seto to his own slumber.

Seto woke up to the smell of oranges, he opened his eyes and brushed his long brown hair backwards, as he stood up completely. And looked around him shocked for a minute he ran to the large glass window and placed his hands on it, but then slowly remembering where he was, he sighed and took in a deep breathe. "Ugh…" Seto moaned out a yawn of stress and relief. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, he stepped out into the hallway and walked down it to hear the sound of metal clashing. He walked to an area where two large doors where opened. "What the?" He looked inside and noticed a woman with a sword running back and fourth with another one, the same woman who had attacked him, she was running with nothing. Seto walked into the room and took a seat in a leather chair, as he watched the two fight.

Serenity turned around and tripped Tea on the ground, Tea got up and ran to her sister, as she shoved a sword through Serenity's arm. "Hah! Die bitch!" Seto stood up quickly and ran over to Serenity who was now on the ground with a small puddle of blood forming under her, Tea grinned and laughed as she walked away and brushed off her shoulder in a playful manner, she walked out of the room and Malik entered after her. He walked to Serenity and Seto. "I see you two may have a bond going on." Seto looked down to Serenity, and Serenity looked up to Malik as she pulled the sword out of her arm and tossed it to the side. Malik looked down and smiled. "You need to be more careful dear, your going to end up stabbing the wrong area." Serenity stood up and held her wound as she bowed down in front of Malik and she turned to Seto and smiled. She turned around and began to walk out of the large room.

Seto looked down to Malik and raised a brow. "She just got stabbed, and got up and acted like nothing happened to her." Malik began to laugh a little. "Serenity and her sister are Japan's best." "Best what?" "Best assassins." Seto stood up and walked backwards as he looked at Malik. "Then why am I here?" Seto was freaking out as he walked up into the stone wall. "You're here because you're the same, you have the same abilities as they do." Seto glared at him as thoughts began to run through his head. He began to think about what would happen if he really had to be stuck within this world, of death and madness.

Seto closed his eyes and walked towards Malik. "I don't want any part of this organization!" He shouted and turned around quickly but he would be stopped quickly by Malik's words. "Seto, you and I are alike, we both want the same thing, and you know it." Seto stopped in place and listened to Malik. "We both want the millennium puzzle." Seto's eyes widened for he didn't know that anyone else knew about his secret desire for the millennium puzzle, he stood in shock as Malik turned around and began to walk out the door.

**TBC…………………………………………………………**

**Next time, in episode 2: Millennium Love**


End file.
